Parenthood
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: It's a few months since they got out of the asylum and they live normal lives, except something is wrong with Sori. He's pregnant. So it's up to Sasori, Deidara, and the others from the asylum to help him and Paul be parents. rated M for yaoi and language
1. Chapter 1

Sori stood behind the register scanning the items and passing them to the bagger boy Mike who put them in the bag and gave them to the customer. "Have a nice day sir," Sori said, giving the customer his change.

"Sori, are you ok?" Mike asked, looking at the tired looking redhead.

"I'm fine." The redhead said, pulling out a small but wide red book.

"What are you reading now?" he heard the blonde bagger boy ask.

"Impulse," Sori replied, still reading the book

"I don't get how you can read those, they're kinda sick, they're just about teens that have issues." (My mom says that too, and I still can't read them.)

"Well Mike I am a teen that has issues, so me and these people have something in common."

"Sori the people in that book cut themselves, are in asylums, do meth, commit suicide, are raped, and some are gay. What do you have in common with them?" Mike asked.

"Well I was in an asylum and I am gay," Sori explained.

"I guess that isn't to bad." The blond said.

"Excuse me sir."

Sori lifted his head to see Sasori and Deidara in front of him. "What the heck."

"Oh hi Sori, how have you been?" Deidara asked.

"Well pretty good, except today I feel like crap," Sori replied.

Sasori's eyes widened at the book Sori was reading, "I can't believe you read that."

"Neither can I!" Mike exclaimed.

"Oh Sasori Deidara, this is my bagger boy Mike, Mike this is Sasori and Deidara." Sori introduced the three.

Deidara put their items on the counter letting Sori scan their stuff. Sori looked at their stuff; it was only food and some cleaning supplies. Sori took their money and gave them their change. "Well it was nice talking to you Sori, bye," Deidara said leaving with Sasori beside him.

Sasori stopped midstep and looked back at Sori, "Oh and Sori, did you gain weight?" he asked, before following Deidara.

Sori looked at his stomach and rubbed it feeling a slight bump, "What the hell?"

"What is it Sori? Are you gaining weight?" Mike asked, curious.

"I don't know, I don't really eat that much," Sori said, thinking if he'd eaten any fattening food in the last month. "I can't be getting fat."

Sori brushed it off and went through the rest of the day not thinking about the subject any further.

When he'd gotten back late that night Paul was making their dinner, "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was okay, I saw Sasori and Deidara there and we chatted for a while. Hey do I look like I've gained weight?" Sori asked.

Paul turned his head to look at the redhead, "What? Sori that would be impossible with all the food that you eat." He said, taking the food off the stove and served it onto their plates. (Paul can cook. laughs)

"I know, that's what I told Mike." Sori replied.

After they both ate dinner and Sori had done the dishes they sat on the futon watching TV. "Sori take your shirt off." Paul ordered the redhead.

Sori smirked and slid his shirt off, crawling into Paul's lap, "Can I top tonight?" he purred, nipping the brunette's ear.

Paul grabbed Sori's shoulders lightly pulling him away, "Sorry to give you the wrong idea Sori, but I wanted you to take your shirt off so I could see your stomach." Paul explained.

"Oh sorry, got a little excited," Sori said, a little embarrassed.

Paul looked at Sori's stomach and rubbed it feeling a little nudge that felt as if he'd felt something like this before. "This feels like something familiar." He thought.

He thought back to when his younger sister had found out she was pregnant and she'd let him touch her stomach. "Oh crap," he thought shuddering at the thought.

"What's wrong?!" Sori asked, worried.

"I don't know, but you may have to go see the doctor," he said rubbing the little nudge still.

"Another doctor?" Sori asked, thinking about the doctors at the asylum.

"Don't worry, they're nicer than the ones at the asylum," Paul explained, moving his hand from Sori's stomach to his cheek, comforting the smaller boy.

"Ok," Sori said, lying down on the bed, covering himself with the blanket.

Paul laid beside him, turning the TV off with the remote, and wrapped his arms around Sori his hand resting on Sori's little nudge, rubbing it gently and falling asleep.

-:-Sori's dream-:-

Sori walked down a dark hallway. The place looked slightly like an asylum, but there were no people screaming so it was probably a hospital. He noticed footprints and followed them walking in the direction they were leading him.

The footprints eventually stopped at a big glass window with at least fifteen babies sleeping. Sori looked above the window to see Maternity Ward written on a metal plate.

He looked at all the babies till one immediately caught his full attention. It was in the front and the smallest baby there wrapped in a blue blanket with little tuffs of red brown hair, "Who's baby is that?" he asked himself. He stared at the label on the baby's bed to se a blurred out name at the top but underneath it had his and Paul's name written.

"Holy shit," he cursed, falling on the cold tile.

-:-end dream-:-

Sori woke up from the dream, "What the heck was that?" he thought getting out of bed.

Walking to the dresser and getting a fresh pair of clothes he felt the sick feeling in his stomach again. He ran to the bathroom puking into the toilet until the sick feeling had left, and walked to the shower turning the knobs and took his clothes off stepping into the warm water.

When Sori got out of the shower he brushed his teeth and washed the taste of puke out of his mouth. He got dressed in a dark blue shirt and faded black jeans, but before he left the bathroom he lifted his shirt and turned to the side looking at the nudge.

"Paul!" Sori screamed for the brunette who shot out of bed to the redhead's call.

"What's wrong?" he asked the small redhead in distress.

"It got bigger!" he exclaimed, pointing at the slightly bigger nudge.

Paul looked at the nudge eyes wide. "Okay now this is just weird. Let me call the grocery store and work. I'll tell them we won't be in today so you can go to the doctor," he said, walking into the kitchen picking up the phone and calling the grocery store first.

Sori walked out of the bathroom and laid on the futon looking at the ceiling. "Let me bathe and then we'll leave," Paul said jumping into the bathroom.

"Ok," Sori said, staring up at the ceiling.

Sori stared up at the ceiling thinking about the dream, "What was up with that dream?"

Just then he heard the shower stop and Paul climbed out and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist and walked to the dresser pulling out a dark green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Paul slipped his shoes on and walked over to Sori pulling him up off the futon, "Come on Sori let's go to the doctor."

Sori quickly slipped on his black World Industries shoes without socks and followed Paul out of the apartment into the parking lot. They jumped into Paul's rusty old car and drove off to the doctors.

As they arrived at the small building they walked in up to the secretary. She was fairly tall and she had caramel colored hair and brown eyes.

"Hello we need to see the doctor it's an emergency," Paul said.

"Ok he isn't tending to a patient right now so go down the hall and his office is two doors down," she explained, pointing down the hallway.

Paul nodded and pulled Sori toward the doctor's room on the door was written Dr. Whitlock he was about to knock on the door when he realized it was slightly a jar. He pushed the door open to see a blonde haired man at his desk asleep. "Hey doc wake up we have an emergency." Paul said, walking to the doctor and shaking him till he was awake.

"What, are the vampires here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul asked, confused.

"Never mind, anyways what may I help you two with?" Dr. Whitlock asked.

"Can you please check my friend here? I think there may be something wrong with him," Paul explained, pulling Sori to the doctor's view.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked the redhead.

"For some strange reason I've gained a little weight and I rarely eat anything or do anything that could have caused it." Sori explained.

"I see please take your shirt off," the doctor asked Sori politely.

Sori removed his shirt showing the small nudge protruding from his stomach.

Dr. Whitlock rubbed the nudge gently staring in amazement, "Hm, well it seems that you may be pregnant sir," he said examining it.

Sori tensed at the reason for his nudge. "That can't be, I'm a boy and I've had sex before and this never happened after!"

"Well if you want to make sure I do have a test you could take," the blonde man said, pulling something out from one of his cupboards and handing it to Sori. "Just pee on this and we'll wait and see if you are ok."

"This is so stupid," Sori said, putting his shirt back on and left the room to go pee.

"Why did you have a pregnancy test in there?" Paul asked.

"Have you seen my secretary?!" the doctor exclaimed. "Sometimes she doesn't have a condom."

Sori returned later looking at the test sadly. "What did you get?" Paul asked.

Sori handed the test to Paul and he sat on the chair looking at the floor, thinking.

Paul looked at the test seeing a small pink plus sign. "Oh crap! How could this have happened?" he asked the doctor.

Dr. Whitlock took the test next and looked at it cracking up, "Ha ha, you guys are fucked!" he yelled, still laughing. (Damn I wish he was my doctor) "But since it's a male pregnancy it should only happen once."

"How are we going to get rid of it?" Paul asked.

"What?" Sori asked, shocked.

"Well you want to get rid of it don't you?"

"No!" Sori yelled, wrapping his hands over his stomach as if he were protecting it.

"Well if you don't want to get rid of it then I guess I can't force you," Paul said, patting the redhead on the head.

"Well since you're keeping it I'll have to have Sori visit at least once a month," the doctor explained, writing on a clipboard.

"Ok," Paul said, pulling Sori out the door.

Both of them left the office and drove home in silence, "Is there any specific reason that you don't want to get rid of the kid?" Paul asked breaking the silence.

"I've become attached to it," Sori said subconsciously rubbing the nudge. "Paul?"

"Yeah," Paul asked.

"We have to tell Sasori and Deidara about this," Sori explained.

"Ok, but we don't have their number and we don't know where they live."

"Don't worry they'll have to come shopping again sometime." Sori smirked.

"Are you sure you should be going to work?" Paul asked worried.

"Yeah, I mean we still have to make money, and me not working won't get us a lot," Sori explained.

"What if you start showing?"

"Then I'll deal with it, and if people make fun of me I'll kick their ass," Sori said.

"Um, how about I kick their ass for you?"

"Fine but when he/she is born their ass is mine," Sori growled.

Paul parked the car in the hotel parking lot and got out running to the other side to open the door for Sori, "You don't have to treat me like a child I can open the door by myself." Sori said, walking out of the car.

Both teens walked up to their apartment and laid on the futon staring at the ceiling fan. "So how is this all going to work?" Sori asked.

"We need a woman's advice on this type of stuff," Paul explained.

"We could ask Lamb and Kira." Sori suggested.

"Do you really think they know anything about babies?" Paul asked.

"Of course they do." Sori said rubbing his tummy. "At least I hope they do."

* * *

A/N Here it is pplz the long awaited sequel to Asylum. It took me awhile to think about it and now it's here. Please tell me what you think about it, and Sasori and Deidara will show up again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Sori said, resting his head on Paul's chest.

"It's ok love," Paul said, rubbing the redhead's back.

Sori looked at the clock to see it was still early he reached into the brunette's pant's pocket and pulled out his keys, "We may as well go to the asylum now while it's early.

"Ok," Paul said, grabbing his keys and both boys walked out the door back down to the parking lot and got back into Paul's car.

They drove to the asylum up to the front booth. Paul rolled down the window to see Allen sitting there, "Hey Paul how have you been?" he asked, shaking Paul's hand.

"I've been ok, just here to see some patients with my boyfriend," he explained.

"Ok," Allen said opening the gate and let Paul park in the visitor parking.

They both got out of the car and looked at the building, "This brings back some good and bad memories," Sori sighed, walking through the front door with Paul following close behind.

Both walked up to the front desk, "Hello we're here to see Lamb and Kira," Paul said to the secretary.

The woman looked up and smiled, "Hey Paul how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine, so can we see Lamb and Kira?" he asked again.

"Of course," the woman replied, and clicked a button on a speaker, "Can Lamb and Kira please come to the visitor's room, you both have guests." She said and took her finger off the button.

"OH GOD IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN! THEY WANT TO KILL ME! MAKE THEM STOP PLEASE!" they heard Lamb scream.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LAMB!" they heard Hidan scream too.

"STOP YELLING AT HER YOU FUCKING ASS," Kira yelled at the Jashinist.

"Just go in through the door and take a seat. They'll be in soon," she instructed, and went back to work.

Paul and Sori walked through the door and sat at a table where Kira and Lamb were already sitting. Kira was the first one to spot them and glared at Paul, "Why the hell are you visiting us?" she growled at Paul while Sori sat down in front of Lamb.

"Because we need to know if either one of you know anything about babies," he replied, sitting next to Sori.

"Why do you need to know about babies?" Lamb asked, confused.

"I'm knocked up," Sori explained as Kira and Lamb's eyes went wide in astonishment.

"Aww, that is so cute and freaky in a way," Lamb squealed, "We have to plan a baby shower and other stuff." She said happily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll be in the asylum," Sori explained.

Lamb frowned, "Oh yeah, but I can get out other ways."

"How?"

"I just need someone to watch us like Riley," she explained.

"How is Riley?" Paul asked, curious about his old partner.

"He's fine, he got your job some time after you left," Kira replied.

"Ok, so do you guys know anything about babies or being pregnant?" Sori asked.

"Yeah, tons of stuff, but we'll only tell you on one condition," Kira smirked.

"What do you want?" Paul growled, glaring at the brunette.

"We want to get out of here and stay with you guys till the birth," the shorter haired brunette said, crossing her arms, "We'll leave only when the baby is out, and you two are situated."

Sori sighed, "Fine, but you can't live in the same apartment as us. You have to pay for your own room." He explained.

"Deal," Lamb said, happily and grabbed Kira's hand and pulled her out of the chair, "We're just going to get Riley and our stuff," she said and ran out the door.

"I can't believe you did that," Paul said, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Sori grabbed the brunette's face and looked him in the eyes, "It's going to be fine Paul it will help me and the baby," he explained, and pulled him into a kiss.

Paul wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and pulled him closer so that their chests were touching.

-:-Lamb and Kira-:-

Lamb and Kira frantically ran through the halls searching for Riley.

"How are we supposed to find Riley?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry I know where he always is," Lamb explained.

"That sounds so stalker," Kira chuckled.

"No it doesn't!" Lamb exclaimed, "I just happen to know where other people are." She explained walking to the game room and opened the door to see Riley standing by the door.

"Hi guys were you looking for me?" he asked. (wow a physic XD)

"Yeah we need you to come with Sori, Paul, and us to their house," Kira explained.

Riley stood there confused, "Why?"

Lamb grabbed his hand, "Because," she said pulling him and running to the storage room, and ran in past the guy by the door, "Hey don't go in there!" he exclaimed.

"It's ok, she's with me," Riley explained as Lamb pulled him to her box and took her stuff out and then ran to Kira's box, grabbing her stuff and returned it to the shorter haired brunette.

"Thanks," Kira thanked the other brunette as she grabbed her own clothes and other items.

Both girls ran to a nearby washroom and changed into their clothes. Kira walked out in a black hoodie with a skull on the front, black jeans, and black Vans with dirt on them. Lamb walked out after her with a baggy navy blue hoodie, tight faded black jeans, and worn black World Industries shoes.

"Do you have any money in your wallet?" Kira asked Lamb as they walked back over to Riley with their white clothes in hand.

Lamb paused and reached into her pocket to pull out her black wallet and looked inside, "Yeah, my dad came to visit last month and gave me some money," she replied, putting the wallet back.

"Okay cool," Kira said, relived.

"Let's go Riley," Lamb said happily while she grabbed his hand and dumped her white clothes into a laundry cart while Kira did the same and followed behind them.

They arrived back at the visitors room to find Sori and Paul heavily making out on a table, "Hey you two now isn't the time to be swapping spit," Kira said pushing the two away from each other.

"Sorry," Sori apologized, wiping the excess spit off of his chin, while Paul just glared at Kira.

"Let's get going," Lamb exclaimed happily, trying to run out the door but was pulled back by Riley, "Wait, before anything happens I need to know what is going on." He asked in a stern tone.

Lamb stopped, "Aww Riley, you're so cute when you're trying to be serious," she said, but explained to Riley what was going on, leaving him with wide eyes, "Wow, so Sori is pregnant?" he asked.

"Yup," Kira replied and walked toward the exit with the others following behind.

They walked out of the asylum to Paul's car that looked a little small to fit five people inside, but Riley had a car too and let Lamb and Kira ride with him.

-:-Riley's car-:-

"This is wonderful," Lamb said happily as she sat in shot gun, "No being in the asylum for months, it will be like a vacation."

Kira sighed in content, "Yeah, no Hidan, pills, straight jackets, bad food, or white clothes.

"What are we going to do about clothes?" Lamb asked.

"We can borrow some," Kira replied.

"From who?"

"Don't worry, I know a guy," the shorter haired brunette explained, smiling to herself.

As they arrived at the hotel Kira and Lamb looked up at the hotel, "This is all you could get on an asylum guard salary?" Kira asked Paul as he walked up with Sori beside him.

"Don't worry the rooms are decent," Paul explained as he walked into the hotel with Sori and Riley behind him.

Kira and Lamb walked in after them and checked into the hotel getting a room that just happened to be right next to Paul's and Sori's, and Riley got a room right across the hall from Kira's and Lamb's.

They all walked into their rooms, except Lamb and Kira who followed Sori and Paul into their room instead.

Kira looked at the room, "I can't believe this Paul, you can't raise a child when your house is so disgusting," she snapped at the brunette, looking at the room.

"It isn't that bad," Paul muttered, walking into the room and fixed things up a little.

"Okay Kira we've done our part now it's your turn," Sori said, walking to the futon and sat down beside Paul, "Tell me what I'm supposed to do while I'm pregnant."

Kira sat down on the futon and sighed, "Well, when you're pregnant you have to eat healthy and have some exercise."

Lamb sat on the floor and watched as Kira explained all kinds of pregnancy stuff to both boys, "We both have to come to your doctor appointments," Lamb explained.

"Yeah, we have to come to all of them," Kira smirked, "To see how the baby is and stuff."

"Fine, now please leave," Paul stood and pulled Kira and Lamb out of the room, "Go to your own room." He ordered, closing the door in their faces.

Kira and Lamb stood outside of the room stunned, "I can't believe he did that," Lamb said, shocked.

"I'm not surprised," Kira muttered, walking to an elevator, "Why didn't we take this coming up?"

"Because we were too lazy to notice it," Lamb replied, pressing the down button to have it open.

They both walked in and Kira pressed the lobby button, letting the doors close and it moved down and opened to show the lobby.

"What do you want to do?" Kira asked her friend.

"I don't know, I guess we could go to the back alleys," Lamb offered, as they both walked out of the hotel.

Kira perked up, "Sweet, let's go."

-:-Sori and Paul-:-

Paul stood at the door and looked back at Sori who was laying on the couch, curled up in a ball. He walked over to the redhead and lifted him up so that he could sit down and laid the boy on his lap, "What's wrong love?"

Sori looked up at him with coal black eyes and sighed, "Nothing, it's fine," he assured the brunette, resting his head against Paul's chest.

* * *

A/N i did it, chappie two. i'm so proud of myself especially when my distraction is back, being distracting and all. today i almost walked into a kid because i was looking at my distraction, but my friend pulled me away before it was to late.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kira and Lamb walked down the street they came across a hobo sitting on the ground, "Hello ladies," he smiled at them with yellow teeth.

"Hi creepy man," Lamb greeted the homeless man.

"Do you have any money?" he asked.

Kira walked up to the man and kicked him hard on the hand hearing a crack as a knife flew out of his hand, "Ah! You bitch!" he cursed, reaching for the knife with his other hand. Kira growled at the man and kicked him in the stomach, making him slam against the wall.

She picked the knife up and grabbed Lamb's wrist running away from the man, "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" she scolded her friend.

"Not to talk to them."

As they stopped they were now out of the dark part of the city and in a nicer looking part of the city, "Why can't Paul have a house here?" Kira asked aloud.

Lamb looked through a small crowd until she saw a familiar face. Just when she was about to walk toward the person a giant clock rang telling it was noon and a giant crowd of people came out of the buildings, "It's the lunch rush!" Kira called as Lamb was pulled into a giant crowd of people that carried her away, "Lamb!" Kira called for the longer haired brunette but she could barely be heard over the crowd.

Kira pushed through the crowd keeping an eye on Lamb's hoodie but all the business suits got in the way. The giant clock rang again and all the suits went to lunch and there was no sign of Lamb.

-:-Lamb-:-

Lamb noticed a familiar face when a giant clock rang and business men and women walked out carrying her away. She looked back to see Kira behind her struggling to follow, but lost sight of her.

Just then a hand grabbed the back of her hoodie and pulled her against a warm chest as strong arms wrapped around her. She flinched at the contact and looked up to see a tall boy with black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a lip piercing, "Hey Lamb," he smirked at her, leaving her awestruck.

-:-Kira-:-

Kira panicked at losing her friend and searched all the stores but there was no sign of her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and the hotels number. (She got a card at the front table)

Carefully dialing it she pressed send and a woman answered it, "Hello," she asked.

"Hello, I need to speak with a Mr. Riley that is taking residence in your hotel," she explained.

"Hold on," there was a long pause, "He will be down soon."

Kira waited a few moments when she heard Riley, "Yeah?"

"Lamb is lost in the city!" she blurted into the phone.

"Where are you?!" he asked.

Kira looked up from the phone at the street, "Nome st. in front of a Dairy Queen."

"I'll be right there," he said, hanging up.

Kira waited for ten minutes to have Riley run up to her, "Which way did she get dragged off in?" he asked panting.

"There," she pointed farther into the city. They both walked into the heart of the city in search of their friend. After at least an hour there was no sign of her.

"Where do you think Lamb would go if she were lost in a city?" Riley asked the short haired brunette. Kira thought for a moment when it came to her, "Any place that is peaceful like a park."

"Good, we'll search the nearest park," he explained.

The nearest park just happened to be a few blocks away. It was the nicest park you could find in a city. The grass was green, and there was a small pond in the middle.

They walked in and split up to search the area faster. Kira walked around the park and noticed the jungle gym, "Lamb could be hiding there," she thought to herself. Running toward the metal structure she went under it to find no trace of lamb, but she did find two teenagers making out.

She left the two and walked to the second structure that only had a group of little boys under it, "Hey, no girls allowed!" one yelled throwing a rock at her. Kira pulled out a knife, "Do you really want to mess with me brat?" she growled.

The leader boy's pants went wet as he ran out crying for his mommy with the other kids. Kira shrugged and ran out before she was arrested.

Time passed and she couldn't find Lamb until she looked over to see a part of the park that had a trail. She followed the trail to have it end and as she was about to turn back when she heard a yelp come from at the left of her. She bushed passed the brush and saw a wooden tree house.

Kira ran toward the house and climbed up the rope with ease peeking out from the square hole she saw a boy with a black hoodie that had a Jack Skeleton design on the back pinning Lamb down to the wooden floor.

Fury burned in Kira's stomach as she tackled the man making him gasp as he was pushed to the ground and a knife against his neck.

"No Kira! Don't hurt him!" Lamb exclaimed, jumping on Kira and grabbed the knife.

"What's up with you? Wasn't he about to molest you?" Kira asked, looking at the scared boy.

"No, we were play fighting," Lamb replied, letting the black haired teen sit up, pushing Kira off, "Lamb who is this chick?" he asked.

"This Seth is my best friend Kira," she introduced the short haired brunette.

"Why the hell were you play fighting with this complete stranger?" Kira asked, concerned.

"Because we've known each other since fourth grade when we took management classes because I attacked girls with pink hair and he attacked boys with a duck butt hairdo." She explained, "When I went to the asylum a few years later I never saw him again."

"Oh," Kira said, understanding, "What exactly happened when you were swept away?"

"Well," Lamb explained.

-:-Lamb earlier that day-:-

Lamb looked up at the familiar face and hugged him back, "Seth!" she said happily hugging him.

"It's good to see you again," Seth said, "How have you been?"

"Good," Lamb replied, not letting him go.

Seth pried the long haired brunette off of him, "Did you work on the intercom thing?" he asked.

Lamb blushed, "Umm, no."

His eyes widened, "Then why are you here?" he asked confused.

"I'm helping my friends because they're expecting," she replied.

"Oh cool."

"We totally have to catch up," the brunette said happily pulling Seth to a coffee shop that was only a few blocks away. They ordered two cups and sat outside, "Do you still attack dudes with a duck butt hairdo?" she chuckled.

"Not really, I just attack this dude named Sasuke." He replied taking a sip.

"Sweet, I only attack this chick named Sakura with my friend Kira," she replied, "Has anything else happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Well about a year ago I was drugged by a chick and had my kidney harvested," he explained, making the smile on Lamb's face turn into a look of pure terror.

"You mean they drugged you and you woke up in a bathtub full of ice with a note on your chest telling you to call 911?!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah," Seth replied as if it were no big deal, "I even have a scar to prove it," he continued, lifting his hoodie and shirt up to show a scar."

"Are you okay?" Lamb asked.

"Yeah, I just can't drink alcohol," he explained, putting his shirt down.

"That doesn't seem too bad," Lamb sighed, finishing the rest of her coffee.

"You sure drink coffee fast," Seth noticed handing his own coffee to her.

Lamb quickly chugged it down, "Do you live here?" she asked curious, "Cause if I did now where you lived I'd of visited."

"Yeah, I live here in a pretty nice apartment. What about your friends? Where do they live?"

"They live downtown," Lamb replied thinking about Paul's crappy apartment, "I'm staying in the room next to their's with another friend of mine and a guard from the asylum is right across the hall."

"You two need a chaperone to watch you?" he asked, snickering.

"Yup."

"That is really pathetic." He said and looked at a clock, "You want to go to the park?"

"Hell yeah!" she said happily and pulled him out of the chair walking in a random direction. Juts then she stopped, "No idea where the nearest park is do you?" Seth asked.

"Nope."

Seth grabbed Lamb's hand and pulled her the other way to a beautiful park with a pond, but they walked passed all that to the woods on a trail past the brush to a tree house. Seth climbed up first and Lamb whistled at him, "Nice ass!" she called making him blush.

"You perv!" he called back as he climbed in with Lamb behind him.

The tree house was fairly big but there was enough room for about five adults to be in.

As Lamb looked at the small house Seth glomped her from behind making her squeak as she fell to the ground. She hit him playfully on the chest and wiggled out from under him, jumping on him instead, "Just like old times," Lamb sighed, pinning him down.

"Not yet," Seth said, poking Lamb in the side making her yelp and pinned her down on the ground, "Now it is," he smiled down at her.

They both stared into each other's eyes until Seth was tackled to the ground by Kira with a knife to his neck

"And that is mainly what happened," Lamb explained.

"Is this your pregnant friend?" Seth asked looking at Kira.

"What?!" Kira exclaimed, looking at both Lamb and Seth, "I'm not pregnant."

"No Seth this is my friend Kira she came with me to help my friends."

"It's nice to meet you Seth," Kira said, holding her hand out to have both of them shake.

"Like wise," Seth smiled at her.

"We have to head back to the hotel," Kira told Lamb who was staring at Seth, "Wake up Lamb."

Lamb snapped out of her trance and stood, "Sure. Bye Seth," she sighed, standing up.

"Let me walk you guys back. Downtown can be pretty bad," he explained, standing up and followed them down the rope.

They met up with Riley who was relieved to see Lamb ok, Lamb explained what had happened and they all walked back home, but right when they reached the hotel Kira and Riley walked in exhausted.

Seth and Lamb stood outside and stared at each other, "Bye Seth," Lamb said, smiling at him.

Seth pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a number on it," Here is my number," he said handing her the piece of paper, "We can like hang out again."

"Okay," Lamb said happily, hugging him and pulled away, letting him walk away.

"Later Lamb," he called, walking out of her sight.

* * *

A/N -:-Don't steal pplz kidneys-:-

The only time a kidney or any organ should be taken out is when the person's whos organ it is wants to donate it, or some type of surgery

Anyways enjoy chapter three. Whoo Hoo!


	4. Chapter 4

Two months had passed and many things had happened. Sori's belly had gotten bigger since last but he wasn't that fat, and he still worked at the grocery store. There had been no sign of Deidara or Sasori, but Paul, Sori, Kira, and Lamb were keeping watch. Kira spent most of her time in their room watching Sori since almost everyday Lamb was spending time with Seth non stop.

Sori was now sitting at his register while Kira munched on a chocolate bar and read a book. The redhead stared intently at the chocolate and Kira looked up growling, but handed him some.

"Hello Sori," he looked up to see Sasori in front of him with a grocery basket with all kinds of different things.

"Thank god you're here!" Sori exclaimed, "I've been wanting to tell you something."

"Then say it," Sasori replied.

Sori took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant," he said, leaving the other redhead shocked, "How?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know that day you came here and after you asked if I gained weight I checked and then I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant," he explained quickly.

"How long?"

"At least two months," Sori replied.

Sasori pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "Here is our number and address," Sasori said, handing him a piece of paper. Sori grabbed a piece of paper also and wrote his own number and address on the paper, and gave it to Sasori.

"What about a doctor?" Sasori asked, concern in his brown eyes.

"I've been seeing my doctor and he says it's healthy." The redhead explained as he rang up the others stuff, handing him change as Mike bagged the items.

"If you need help don't be afraid to call," Sasori said as he parted with the other and walked out of the store.

-:-

Once Sori's shift ended he hurried home with Kira and walked through the door to sit on the futon, and turned the TV on while Kira sat beside him.

The phone rang and Kira bolted from the chair at the phone and returned it to Sori. He clicked the Talk button, "Hello."

"Hi Sori, it's Deidara, Sasori told me about the baby and all. How's it been?" he asked curious.

"It's been okay just morning sickness and weird cravings, that's all," he replied.

"Okay… have you thought about a baby shower?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh ok, so how's it been with Paul?"

"It's been really nice, I know he'll be a great father," Sori sighed contently thinking about the brunette.

After talking with Deidara for a while they said goodbye and just then Paul walked through the door with a brown bag in hand and a jar of peanut butter, "Hey, I'm back and I bought more chocolate and peanut butter," he said handing the chocolate to Sori.

"I saw Sasori at the store today. He gave us his number and address. Deidara and I just got off the phone." He explained.

"That's great!" Paul exclaimed, sitting next to Sori as Kira glared at him, "What did I ever do to you?" he asked the girl.

"Well let's see you hurt Sasori and you were a real bitch in the asylum!" she yelled at him.

"Listen I'm supposed to hit you if you're bad and out of control," he explained.

"What about Sasori?" she asked, still glaring.

"It was to be with Sori," he growled back.

"Please stop fighting," Sori pleaded.

"Stay out of this!" both yelled at him.

Unnoticed by both of them Sori grabbed the paper with Sasori and Deidara's address and left the apartment.

Sori walked through the almost dark city to a nice looking hotel and walked up to Sasori and Deidara's room. He knocked on the door to have Sasori open it and look at him, "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Paul is having a fight with Kira and they last forever," he explained and Sasori let him in, "May I stay here for the night?"

"Of course," Deidara said as he walked over and hugged him, "It's good to see you Sori," he said happily and looked at the redhead's tummy, "Aww, you're getting so big."

Sori smiled at the blond, "It's good to see you too." It made sense that Sasori loved the blond so much. The blond had always managed to make everyone around him happy.

Sasori watched both of them as he sat on a comfy looking couch and turned on the TV, "Are you hungry?" Deidara asked.

Sori's stomach growled at the thought of food and Deidara smiled, "I'll take that as a yes," he said leaving the room to go to the kitchen, "Make yourself comfortable," he said from the kitchen.

Sori looked at Sasori on the couch and frowned. He walked over and sat next to the redhead, "I'm sorry Sasori." He said, sadly looking at the redhead.

"For what?" the other asked, looking at him confused.

"Everything. Getting you into the asylum, controlling your body, almost ruining your relationship with Deidara, and ruining your life." He explained, scooting closer to the other redhead.

Sasori sighed and looked at the redhead, "It's fine Sori," he said calmly pulling the other into a hug that was returned by the other.

Deidara walked back into the room, food in hand to see both redheads hugging and smiled, "I'm glad you two made up," he said, "Here's your food," he handed Sori his dinner and sat beside Sasori, wrapping his arm around the redhead.

RING RING

Deidara sighed as he stood to get the phone and answered it, "Hello." He paused, "Yeah, he's here," he pulled the phone away from his ear, "Sori, it's Paul," the blond called.

Sori laid his food down and walked over to Deidara grabbing the phone from his hand, "Hey."

"Why'd you go to their house? You worried me," Paul asked sounding hurt.

"You always fight with Kira and I just didn't want to deal with it tonight," Sori replied.

"I'm sorry love, please come back. I'll pick you up," Paul pleaded.

Sori sighed, "It's to late for you to do that, I'm just going to stay the night here."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too." Sori replied, hanging up and returned to the couch to finish his food.

Later that night Deidara said goodnight to both of them and walked to the bedroom after Sasori kissed him goodnight, leaving both redheads on the couch watching TV.

"So how's the being pregnant thing going?" Sasori asked, staring at Sori's stomach.

Sori rubbed his stomach, "It's ok, except for the morning sickness, but it'll go away soon," he replied.

"Uh, that sounds terrible," Sasori said.

"It is."

Around midnight Deidara woke up to the TV still on and looked at the couch to see Sori lying on Sasori's chest as both of them slept peacefully. Deidara smiled as he put a blanket over them to not bother their slumber.

A/N Finally! i finally i updated this, but i really need to update BTW which is in need of one.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Paul drove over and picked Sori up, fussing over him like a child after he said goodbye to Sasori and Deidara, and drove home.

They walked into their apartment to see Kira on the couch cursing about something to herself with a chocolate bar in hand, watching the TV, "What's wrong?" Sori asked while Paul went to the bathroom.

"It's fricken Seth! Since he came he and Lamb have been with each other 24/7," she replied, biting into her bar.

Sori sat down beside her and sighed, "She hasn't seen him in years, I'm sure she's just spending as much time with him until she has to go back to the asylum," he explained.

Kira growled, "So I'm just supposed to sit back and be ignored?!"

"No, you need to talk to her. She is your friend," he replied, taking the remote and changed it to Family Guy.

"Good point," she said, standing and wrapped her chocolate up, putting it on the table as she walked out of the apartment.

Kira ran to the park from before and walked by the pond to see Lamb sitting peacefully in Seth's lap while he stroked her hair. She ran over to both of them to have Lamb stare at her smiling, "Hi Kira!" she said happily.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Lamb stood and nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Privately." Kira added.

"Ok," the longer haired brunette said, and leaned down to kiss Seth on the cheek then followed Kira to the jungle gym where she had earlier scared the little boys.

They crawled underneath to find the same group of boy there. The leader stared at Kira in fear, "She's back! The demon woman is back!" he cried running out from under the structure with his friends behind him.

"What was that about?" Lamb asked as she sat against the wall.

Kira shrugged, "Just something that happened a few months ago," she replied sitting beside the other girl.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Lamb asked.

Kira sighed, "Well, you spend all your time with Seth and you barely spend time with me. I have to stay at the apartment with Sori, Paul, and Riley. It isn't exactly one of my favorite things to do," she explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. It's just that Seth, he's…," she started pulling her legs against her chest.

"A boy?" Kira said, smiling in a joking manner.

Lamb lightly punched her, giggling, "No duh genius. I haven't seen him in a while," she explained.

"I get that, but you spend time with him all the time," Kira said.

Lamb smiled, "Then I'll spend time with both of you," she said happily, and pulled Kira out from underneath the structure over to Seth who was laying on his back with his eyes closed.

As Lamb and Kira approached Seth opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey," he said sitting up and patted a spot on the grass for Lamb to sit down. She sat beside him with Kira on her other side, "Is it ok if Kira hangs out with us?" she asked.

Seth smile slightly fell, "Sure," he sighed, laying back.

Kira rolled her eyes, "I don't think he likes me," she whispered into Lamb's ear.

Lamb frowned and pulled on Seth's ear, "You have to be nice to my buddy Seth," she said, pulling on it.

"M'kay," he sighed, wrapping his arms around the brunette and kissed her on the forehead sweetly.

Kira growled put laid back anyways. At least she could spend time with Lamb now.

As they laid on the grass an idea popped into Lamb's mind, "Let's go see a movie!"

"What kind?" Kira asked.

"A horror movie of course!" the brunette exclaimed happily.

"I'm game, how about you Kira?" Seth asked.

Kira smirked, "Of course."

"Good, cause I know a great place to see old horror flicks."

"Then lets go," Lamb said happily pulling them both up, "Lead the way."

Seth lead them to an old looking theater, and at the top were titles of some old slasher films, "What do you want to see?" he asked.

Both girls looked at titles, and after fighting over 'Last House on the Left' and 'Valentine' they decided on 'The Breed'. Because the theater was old the tickets were cheap, "I'm gonna get some popcorn," Seth said as he took his ticket and let Lamb and Kira get a seat. There were only a few other people in the theater, and they were two boys around their age, and there were a few couples too.

The two boys took quick notice to the girls and moved so that they were sitting behind them, "Hello ladies," one of them purred, a brunette boy.

"Not interested dude," Lamb sighed.

"What about you?" the other, a dirty blond, asked Kira.

"Fuck off," she growled.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he sat in a seat next to Lamb with a bucket of popcorn in hand.

Kira punched the blond in the face and then relaxed in her seat, "Nothing," she sighed, putting her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"Ok," Seth sighed in content as he put an arm around Lamb, "If you get scared we can leave." He said then seconds later they both burst out laughing hysterically.

As the movie began Lamb and Kira laughed at the misfortune of the couple that had stumbled upon an island where the woman was attacked by vicious dogs.

Most of the beginning was full of laughter from both girls when the teenagers and the man were attacked by dogs, but as it got farther into the film when the teens began killing the dogs Lamb began to tear up and leaned against Seth who comforted her, "Poor doggies," she sniffled.

"It's ok," Seth soothed the brunette, petting her hair.

As the movie ended the three of them left the theater and went to a bookstore. Lamb and Kira walked to the young adult section while Seth walked to the music section.

Kira was reading the first Twilight book, while Lamb read 'The Hunger Games', and Seth listened to My Chemical Romance for most of the day.

Later that day the manager kicked them out because they were reading the whole book when they were supposed to buy it and Seth followed behind them, "This was a really fun day," Lamb said happily as they walked back to the apartment.

Once Kira had left the apartment Paul walked out of the bathroom zipping his fly and sat on the couch beside Sori, "I'm sorry about the fight love," he apologized, kissing the other sweetly on the cheek.

Sori smiled at the gesture, "It's alright just don't fight anymore."

Paul smirked as he kissed Sori's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," the redhead moaned as the brunette moved lower.

Paul lightly pushed Sori on his back and removed his shirt staring at his stomach. He rubbed it gently earning more moans from the boy beneath him.

Sori's eyes widened as he realized something. Could he have sex with Paul while he was pregnant? He pushed the brunette away and walked over to the phone as Paul sat confused on the futon.

Punching in the doctor's number, it rang three times until someone answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Whitlock, it's Sori I just wanted to know is it ok if my partner and I have sex while I'm pregnant," he asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex he just wanted the baby to be safe.

The Dr. paused, "Well since it's a male pregnancy and there is no clue as to what may happen, I suggest you don't have sex until you have the baby, just to be safe."

Paul walked up behind Sori and wrapped his arms around the redhead's small body, "Ok Dr.," Sori sighed as he put the phone back on the receiver. Sori pulled away from Paul's embrace and picked his shirt up, pulling it back over his head. He sat on the futon and ran a hand through his hair, "Fuck!" he cursed.

The brunette walked over and sat beside the redhead, "Calm down love," he soothed the other.

"No!" the other growled, "It's bad enough I have to deal with being pregnant, but now I can't have sex for nine months!"

"It'll be fine," Paul said.

Sori glared at him, "No it won't! I could barely go a whole week without sex in the asylum! I'm amazed I made it the first two months!" he growled.

"Love, you can make it seven more months."

"What about you?" the redhead asked, "You have urges too." Paul paused, "See! You can't!" Sori exclaimed, "Why don't you just leave now."

"I can wait, and I won't leave you," the brunette sighed, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

Sori growled, "No! Get out of here now!" he pushed the brunette away harshly and curled into a fetal position.

Paul slowly reached out to calm the boy down, "Don't touch me!" Sori growled, slapping the hand away. The brunette frowned, but gave into the redhead's wishes and left the room to the sulking redhead.

Hours passed as Sori laid on the futon, a hand on his stomach. The door opened and slammed shut, "Who's that?" a male voice asked. Sori lifted his head up to see Lamb, Kira, and a boy with black hair.

"That's Sori, he's another of my friends," Lamb explained, "Sori, this is Seth," she introduced the boy.

"Where's asshole?" Kira asked.

Sori shrugged, "If you mean Paul, I don't know."

Kira smiled, "Cool," she said sitting on the other side of the futon and turned on the TV.

Lamb sat beside Kira with Seth on the other side next to Sori, who stared at him curiously. Seth noticed the staring and looked at him, "Wha's up?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Sori turned away to look at the TV. Seth shrugged and pulled Lamb into his lap getting a squeak from her and a glare from Kira.

A few more hours passed with still no sign of Paul. Lamb looked at the clock, "Time to get ready for bed," she said happily, jumping off of Seth's lap and ran out of the apartment to her's and Kira's apartment. She returned minutes later in black pajama bottoms with little bats on them, a big black t-shirt, and barefoot, sitting back on Seth's lap.

"Shouldn't you be getting home Seth?" Kira asked.

Before he said anything Lamb burst in, "You can spend the night here," Lamb said happily, snuggling closer to the dark haired boy, "It'll be like a sleepover."

"May as well get into some pajamas," Kira sighed leaving the room to come back a few minutes later in blood red pajama bottoms and a long sleeved black shirt, "What are you going to sleep in?" she asked Seth.

"You'll find out later," he replied.

Just then Paul walked in and sat at the kitchen table, laying his head on it, "Where'd you go to?" Lamb asked.

Paul lifted his head and looked at them, "I went to go see my nephew and niece," he replied, standing up to get a can of soda from the fridge then walked over to the futon sitting on the armrest next to Sori.

"I'm sorry Paul," the redhead apologized.

The brunette looked at him and smiled, "It's fine love. I'm sure it was just hormones," he said, then noticed Seth, "Who are you?"

"Seth," the dark haired boy replied.

Paul looked at all the people in his apartment and frowned, "You're not all sleeping in here are you?"

Lamb answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Never mind," he sighed, deciding not to get in a fight that might start from this. He set his can down and changed the futon into a bed so he could go to sleep, "Don't stay up to long."

Sori yawned and walked to the dresser to pick up a pair of shorts and changed into them, walking to the bed and laid on it while his lover took off his jeans and climbed into bed beside the redhead.

The other three teens sat on the floor after being kicked off the futon and watched South Park till midnight. Lamb yawned and leaned on Seth, "We should go to sleep," Kira suggested.

"M'kay," Lamb said sleepily and grabbed a pillow off the futon.

Seth nodded and took his hoodie, pants, shoes, and socks off leaving him in a black shirt and dark blue boxers. He laid on the floor next to Lamb who was now in a fetal position, sleeping. Kira grabbed another pillow off the futon and laid on the other side, "Goodnight."

"Night," Lamb mumbled.

"Night," Seth sighed, closing his eyes.

A/N m'kay pplz i've got one question for all of you. Do you guys like the sequel to Asylum?


	6. Chapter 6

"Daaaannnaaaa!" Deidara called for the redhead as he laid on the couch lazily.

Sasori poked his head out of the kitchen, cocked in a cute manner, "Yeah?" he asked.

Deidara put his arms out, "I want to hold you Sassy," he cooed.

Sasori frowned at the pet name but walked over to the blond and sat on the blond's tummy. The blond pulled him down so that both of their chests were touching, "I love you Sasori," he said, licking the redhead's earlobe.

Sasori moaned at the action and rubbed his groin against the blond's own.

Deidara pulled away from the redhead's ear and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling Sasori into a rough but still passionate kiss.

Sasori's lips parted slightly letting Deidara's tongue slip in and explore the redhead's warm cavern. Sasori pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his lover, "Deidara?"

Deidara sat up and gripped Sasori's thighs, rubbing them, "What is it Sassy poo?" he asked.

Sasori growled playfully, "Stop calling me Sassy poo or you won't be getting any tonight, brat."

Deidara smiled at the reply and pecked Sasori on the lips, "Ok Danna."

"We're going to do something a little different tonight," Sasori explained, pushing Deidara on his back and pulled the blond into a kiss taking dominance over the other.

Both pulled away from the kiss, "I love you Danna," Deidara cooed.

"I love you too, brat," Sasori said and kissed the blond on the cheek when the phone rang.

RING RING

Sasori was just about to ignore the phone and continue to kiss the blond when Deidara pushed Sasori off of him and ran into the kitchen and retrieve the phone, "Hello?"

Deidara paused for a few seconds and gasped, 'Ok, bye," he hung up the phone and ran into the living room, "Danna there's something wrong with Sori and the baby! Lamb wants us to come over right away," the blond exclaimed.

Sasori jumped from his seat on the couch and they both ran out of their room to the parking lot where Deidara's car was parked and they got into it and drove to Sori's apartment as fast as they could in the pooring rain.

They quickly parked the car and ran into the hotel soaked from the rain outside. (Yes it was raining that hard.) Instead of taking the elevator they ran up the stairs to Sori and Paul's room and turned the knob finding it unlocked and burst into the room, falling on the floor at Lamb and Kira's feet.

Lamb was holding a stopwatch and pressed a button, "Hm, three minutes and twenty-six seconds," she said aloud.

Deidara and Sasori looked frantically around the room to see Sori and Paul on the couch with a raven haired boy, perfectly fine I may add watching the TV, "I don't see anything wrong," Sasori growled as he stood.

Lamb scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Well we were bored because of the rain, even though we really don't get bored of the rain and well we haven't seen you guys in a while so we wanted to combine seeing you guys and having fun into one," she explained quickly.

"So now we can begin the Uke Games!" Kira exclaimed.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"The Uke Games," Lamb explained again.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

Lamb explained, "Well since both you and Sori look so much alike we want to know which of you is the best uke, and so this game was formulated."

"How does it go?" Deidara asked.

"Well as the semes you and Paul will go through challenges while the lovely ukes do things," she explained, snickering.

"I'm game," Paul said.

"Me too," Deidara said after.

"What about us?!" Sasori and Sori exclaimed.

"You have no choice," Kira explained.

Sori pouted, "I'm not doing this."

Lamb frowned and jumped on Sori without hurting him and pulled a gun to his head, "You'd better play this damn game or I blow your brains out all over the floor!" she growled.

Everyone looked shocked, except for Kira who yawned.

"Ok, I'll play!" Sori exclaimed.

Lamb smiled and put her gun back in her pants then stood, "Good! I'll judge from here," she said and sat on Seth's lap.

Kira moved the TV to make more room and lead Deidara and Paul to sit on the floor then let Sori and Sasori sit in front of them, "Altogether there will be three challenges," she explained and sat on the couch beside Lamb and Seth.

"We need the stuff," Lamb explained and she and Kira ran out of the room, returning minutes later with a medium sized box in Lamb's hand.

"What's in that?" Sori asked.

Lamb smiled as she set the box down, "Stuff."

Kira opened the box and pulled out an old fashioned bell. She wiped it and rang it once to see if it was good.

"Let's begin!" Lamb exclaimed happily.

DING

"Round 1!" Lamb exclaimed and reached into the box to pick out two vibrators, tossing them at both redheads, "Don't worry Sori we picked out stuff that wouldn't hurt the baby."

"Semes, you are to stay completely still and whoever gets a hard on first their uke wins!" Lamb explained happily.

Both redheads looked at one another but sighed and went along with it.

"I'll judge," Lamb explained and left Seth's lap to the floor, "It'll be easier to see who wins from here, and semes you can't touch yourselves."

Sasori simply took his pants and boxers off as Deidara watched, curiously. Sori smirked and slowly removed his pants and then moved to his boxers, making them go torturously slow for his brunette lover who was leaning forward slowly.

Sori moved three fingers to his mouth and sucked on them to make the penetration not as painful since he hadn't gotten any sex in months. He pulled his fingers away and moved them to his entrance, pushing two in and did a scissoring motion, "Ohh God Paul!" he moaned and added the third finger.

Sasori simply sucked on his own fingers and moved them to his own entrance, pushing them in and let out a deep moan, that made Deidara shiver at the show his own redhead was giving.

Sori pulled out his fingers and grabbed his vibrator and plugged it in setting it on high and plunged it into his entrance, "Ahh!" he screamed and sat still to get used to the speed. As he got used to it he started moving it around, moaning.

And just like that it ended, "Sori wins!" Lamb exclaimed, "Paul got a hard on!"

DING

Just as it ended Paul and Deidara jumped on their ukes, pulling them into passionate kisses. Deidara pulled his own pants down, revealing a hard dripping member and thrusted into Sasori without warning. While Paul grabbed the dildo from Sori's hands and thrust it further into the boy beneath him.

"We're done here," Lamb said happily and grabbed the box and Seth leaving both couples to themselves, while Kira grabbed the bell.

Back in the other room both of the redheaded ukes were beneath their semes, moaning from the pleasure they were getting.

"Ah…Paul!" Sori moaned and came on his and the brunette's stomachs.

Sori smiled and sighed in content until he felt the vibrator being removed and looked up at his lover. He looked at the bulge in his pants and smiled. He unzipped the other's pants, and leaned down to take care of it to have Paul stand and go to the bathroom, "I'll take care of it." He said and slammed the door.

Sori's smirk turned into a frown and he sat up straight, "Paulie?" he whimpered.

Sasori let out a shaky gasp as he came with Deidara and they both laid in a sweaty mess on the floor, "I love you Dei," Sasori cooed.

Deidara pulled out of the boy, smiling and kissed the redhead's nose, "I love you too Danna," he purred.

Sori looked at both of them and pouted. What was up with Paul? Was he cheating on him? Sori whimpered at the thought.

Lamb and Kira walked back in, "We put the stuff away, and Seth left to meet up with his bro," Lamb explained and walked to the fridge to get out a can of Sprite.

"Nice dick Dei," Kira smirked, and Deidara pulled his pants on quickly.

Sasori pulled his own pants on and both boys just laid on the floor, cuddling with one another.

Paul walked out quietly and sat down beside Sori, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek, "I love you, babe."

Sori sighed, "I love you."

A/N Interesting, is Paul cheating on our promiscuous redhead? find out in the next chappie.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day it was still raining as Sori woke up to get some milk from the fridge, Sasori and Deidara were on the floor asleep and Lamb and Kira were on the futon with Paul.

Sori walked to the cupboard with a pint of milk in hand and pulled out a glass. He poured himself a glass, put the milk away, and walked over to the futon to sit beside the still sleeping Paul leaning against his side.

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, turning the volume down and watched cartoons. Sasori woke up next and sat up to look at Sori on the futon sipping milk, "Give me some," he ordered.

Sori shook his head and took another sip of the milk.

"Now," Sasori growled.

Sori pulled the glass away from his mouth, leaving a milk mustache and stuck his tongue out.

Sasori crawled onto the futon and tried to grab the milk from the other redhead, but Sori kept it out of his reach, making Sasori have to practically have to crawl on top of the other.

Lamb kicked Sasori's butt in her sleep making him lose balance and fall on top of Sori, "Ow, my ass hurts," Sasori hissed.

A hazel eye peeked open and Lamb awoke grabbing the glass of milk and drank the rest of the cup, "I'm trying to sleep," she mumbled and laid her head back down.

Sori pushed Sasori off of him and got up to get more milk. He handed it to Sasori who drank the whole glass in seconds then walked back over to lay beside Deidara and watch the TV.

Paul and Deidara woke up a few hours later. Sori leaned over to kiss Paul on the lips, but the brunette put a hand over his mouth, "I have to go do some stuff," he explained and walked into the bathroom to shower.

The brunette walked out of the bathroom and was about to walk to the door, "Paul," Sori said.

Paul turned to look at the redhead, "Hm?"

"I love you so much," the redhead sighed.

The older boy looked back at him, "That's nice," he said and walked out the door.

Sori could practically hear his heart break at the words. Did the brunette not love him anymore? Was there someone else he'd found after the doctor told them it wasn't safe to have sex? He crawled up in a ball on the futon and wrapped the blanket around himself, whimpering.

Sasori looked over at the other redhead then looked over to the two girls still sleeping and shook both of them awake, "Wake up, I have a job for both of you," he said.

Lamb opened both eyes and looked at him, "What?"

"I think Paul is cheating on Sori and I want you both to follow him while he goes out," Sasori explained quietly so that the depressed redhead across from them couldn't her.

"What's in it for us?" Kira asked.

Sasori sighed, "I'll pay you in a month supply of chocolate and SOBEs," he replied.

"Okay, but we need to get our stuff first," Kira explained.

"There's more stuff?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, but we use it to spy on others," Lamb explained.

"Where do you get all of this stuff so quickly?" Sasori asked.

"I know a lot of people that owe me favors," Kira explained.

"Fine," Sasori sighed, "Just get ready.

Both girls nodded and ran out of the room to their own room. It was a few minutes later that Sasori began to wonder what happened to both girls.

RING RING

Sasori grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Don't worry boss, we're following him," Lamb said then hung up.

Sasori looked at the phone shocked then shrugged. At least they were watching Paul, he thought to himself and walked over to comfort the depressed redhead.

-:-

Lamb and Kira followed Paul in their clever disguises. Kira had a long haired black wig with green contacts and black clothing, while Lamb had a long haired blond wig with dark brown contacts and black clothing.

Lamb was walking on the other side of the street while Kira was farther behind him. They followed the brunette to a Starbucks where he sat in a seat waiting. Kira just sat at a different table reading a magazine while Lamb snapped a few pictures from across the street at a bookstore.

A young woman with long curly brunette hair appears and Paul greets her, hugging her as Lamb snaps more shots. They both sit at the table and Kira monitors their conversation.

Both get up to get some coffee and just sit and talk. Once they finish their coffee their on the move with Kira and Lamb behind them.

Later through the day Paul and the woman went to a daycare where children are outside playing and a young boy perks up at seeing them and runs over to both of them, hugging Paul's leg tightly.

Paul lifts the boy up and holds him then hands him to the woman, probably his mother. Could this be Paul's family? Lamb takes more pictures as Kira writes down notes furiously. If she wasn't spying for Sasori she'd have knocked all of the brunette's teeth out.

As the rest of the day passed Paul finally said goodbye to the woman and walked off to go to the store. Lamb and Kira met up and walked back to the hotel.

They walked up to their own room where Lamb developed the pictures in the room. She took the pictures out once she'd finished and they both walked to Sori's room with their day's work in hand.

Kira knocked on the door and Sasori let them in, he looked eager as he let them in and both girls pulled their wigs off and took their contacts out, "Here you are Sasori," Lamb sighed and handed the pictures over.

Sasori looked over the pictures and then the notes Kira had taken. Sori peeked over their shoulder and gasped at the pictures. He fell back, shocked with hurt in his coal black eyes and stood up running out of the apartment room.

Deidara ran out after him following the redhead up to the roof. Sori sat on the ledge and looked down at the people below him as the rain poured down on him, drenching him, "Go away!" the boy growled.

The blond slowly walked over and rested a hand on the other, rubbing his shoulder, "I want what you and Sasori have," Sori whimpered and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"You do," Deidara cooed.

"No, Paul has that woman and the kid he doesn't need me or the baby," Sori replied.

Deidara sighed and sat beside the boy, "Then why has he stayed with you through the months?"

Sori pulled his knees to his chest and sniffled, "I don't know."

"See he may love you still. Come on Sori, let's go inside," Deidara reached his hand out to the redhead.

Sori looked at it for a few seconds and grabbed it, "Ok."

Deidara smiled and pulled the redhead back inside and back down to the apartment.

Lamb was on the phone speaking Spanish quietly into it, while Kira was on the futon watching TV, and Sasori was looking at the pictures.

Sasori looked up at the drenched boy's and grabbed a towel, throwing it at both of them, "Take a shower and bundle up or you'll catch a cold," he ordered.

Deidara smiled and pushed Sori into the bathroom, "Let's get you all warm," he giggled and pulled off the wet t-shirt, dropping it to the floor with a loud slap.

Sori shivered at the cold air and started the shower quickly, climbing inside after pulling his pants off. Deidara took off his own shirt and his hair tie, "I'm coming in," he warned the redhead and he took his pants off, climbing in.

"What the hell?!" Sori gasped.

"It's to save water," Deidara explained and grabbed the shampoo. He got a good amount of it in his hands and washed his hair, getting the tangles out. Sori grabbed the shampoo next and washed his own hair.

As soon as Sori finished he hurried out, not wanting to be in the shower any longer with the blond. He grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. Sori pulled out a pair of boxers, black sweatpants, a red t-shirt, and a maroon hoodie.

Lamb hung up the phone and walked over to Sori, she unzipped his hoodie and lifted his shirt up, "Aww, it's so cute," she exclaimed and rubbed his growing belly.

"Could you stop that, it's cold," Sori asked.

Lamb put the shirt down and sat on the still messy futon.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Kira asked.

"It was a friend in Mexico," the longer haired brunette replied.

RING RING

Lamb pulled out her cell phone and answered it, "Yeah?" she paused then perked up, "Ok, I'll meet you there," she said happily.

"Who was that?" Kira asked.

"Seth, he wanted to talk to me about something," she replied and grabbed her hoodie, "Later," she smiled and ran out.

Deidara walked out of the bathroom with a towel barely hanging around his waist, "Can one of you brush my hair?" he asked.

"I will," Kira said and Deidara sat in front of her while she dried his long blond hair and brushed it gently to get more tangles out, "Lovely hair Dei," she smirked.

"Thanks, you don't have to tie it up. Sori are there any clothes I can use?" he asked the redhead.

Sori looked up and walked to the dresser to pull out a black t-shirt, and some shorts, "Here, you and Paul are about the same size, but what are you going to do about boxers?"

Deidara walked back into the bathroom and pulled out his boxers. They were a little wet but he shook them a little and put them on, "This'll do," he sighed and put the other clothes on and walked over to sit by Sasori.

Paul walked into the apartment with groceries in hand, "Hey," he greeted them and put the stuff away. After he pulled out some ice cream, "Sori, I got you some ice cream, you want some?"

Sori was about to say no when his stomach growled, "Ok," he sighed.

The brunette cocked his head but shrugged getting out a bowl and a spoon. He scooped some in and put it away, then walked over to sit by the redhead on the futon, "Here love," he handed him the cold treat and was about to kiss him on the cheek, but Sori put his hand over the other's mouth.

Paul pulled away, confused, "What is it?" he asked.

"Who is this?" Sasori asked, pulling up a picture of Paul and the woman.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked, outraged.

"We followed you all day and took pictures," Kira explained, glaring at him.

"You spied on me?!" he growled.

Kira stood angrily and pointed at Sori eating ice cream, "We thought you were cheating on him!"

Paul stood his hands balled in fists, "I was not! That was my sister and my nephew!" he exclaimed.

Sori put his ice cream down and whimpered, 'Then why wouldn't you let me touch you?"

"Because I was nervous about seeing my sis that day, love, I haven't seen her in years and she doesn't know about you," he explained.

"Did you tell her about me?" Sori asked, with wide puppy eyes.

"Yeah, she's happy for me and she wants to meet you soon," he replied, smiling gently at the other.

Sasori pulled up Kira's notes, "Then what about this?" he asked.

Paul read over the notes, "Uhh…this was a completely different conversation."

"Oh," Kira said and sat down grabbing Sori's ice cream and ate some of the melting treat.

"So this was all just a big misunderstanding," Deidara sighed and laid back, pulling his redhead close to his side.

"That's good," Sori sighed and he and his lover sat down on the futon. Sori pulled his ice cream away from Kira and ate it happily, leaning against the boy.

"Misunderstanding or not, Sasori you still owe Lamb and I chocolate and SOBEs," Kira explained.

"Sure," Sasori sighed and cuddled up to Deidara's side.

* * *

A/N yay, Paul wasn't a cheating bastard! and Deidara and Sasori are going to be around for a while :3 btw, have you seen my new poll? well if you haven't check it out and vote.


	8. Chapter 8

Lamb ran through the rainy streets to the park Seth had told them to meet. He was standing underneath the roof of a structure to keep dry. Lamb climbed up to see him, "What'd you want to talk about?" she asked.

Seth smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring pop, "Want one?"

"Cool, it's like when we were little," she smiled and took the wrapper off and slipped it on her finger, sucking on it.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" he asked, smelling the air.

Lamb looked up, "Yeah," she sighed and leaned against the raven.

Seth wrapped an arm around her waist and they stood there, Lamb sucking on her ring pop.

"What do you wan to do now?" he asked her.

Lamb looked at her ring that was now smaller from her constant sucking, "Your place?" she asked.

"Sure," Seth nodded and they left the park.

-:-

As they walked in another boy was laying back in a recliner with long black hair tied back and blue eyes while he watched a vampire movie. He looked up as they came in, "Hey bro, who's the girl?"

"Hi Coal," Lamb greeted the boy.

Coal looked at her confused then smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be in the looney bin?" he asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Mexico?" she retorted.

"Na, Mama is taking care of it down there while I'm on vacation here," he explained.

Lamb giggled and sat down on the couch with Seth beside her, "Still got your tattoo?" Lamb asked.

"Of course," he snorted and rolled his right sleeve up to show a black dragon up to his shoulder, "You got one?"

"Hell yeah," Lamb exclaimed and took her hoodie and t-shirt off to have just a tank top underneath, and a scorpion on her left shoulder blade.

Seth pulled her shirt and hoodie back on quickly, "Ok, that's enough," he growled and pulled Lamb close.

Coal chuckled, "You getting jealous bro?"

"No!" Seth growled, blushing slightly.

Coal stood, "I understand, I'm just a third wheel. I'll leave you two lovebirds," he sighed and walked out of the apartment.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" Lamb asked looking up at the raven and continued to suck on the still unfinished ring pop.

"Well…uh, are you a virgin?" he asked.

Lamb tried to stifle a laugh but it came out anyways as she laughed hysterically, "That's kinda random but yes I am," she replied still giggling, "Are you?"

Seth froze, "Uh… no."

Lamb let the ring pop fall from her mouth, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Who was the bitch?" Lamb growled and pulled out her gun.

Seth put his hands up in defense, "Whoa there, I think the question is who was the bastard?"

Lamb put her gun away, "Were you on top?" she asked.

Seth rolled his eyes, "No," he mumbled.

"Who'd you get topped by, and how did it happen?"

"I was forced to go to a football camp a few years back by my aunt during summer vacation and one of the guys brought beer, so we had a wild party and things got pretty heated between me and Ryan," Seth explained.

"How was he?" Lamb asked eyes wide.

"For a strait guy he was good," Seth replied.

Lamb giggled, "I can't believe you were topped by Ryan and you went to a football camp."

"Yeah, I was kicked out after the first week for harassing Ryan," Seth smirked, "It was the only way to get out."

"So you're bisexual?" Lamb asked curiously.

Seth sighed, "Yeah, and I think Ryan's a queer. When I left he totally winked at me," he smirked.

"Did you use protection?"

"No, we were in a hurry during the sex and we didn't have one, but he told me that he didn't have any diseases," Seth explained calmly.

"Good, now tell me the thing you wanted to tell me," she ordered calmly.

Seth's eyes widened, "That was it."

"No it wasn't Seth. I can tell when you're not telling me the truth," Lamb frowned.

"It was love," Seth tried to convince her.

"Sure," Lamb sighed.

The raven stood and walked into the kitchen, "You want something to drink," he asked.

"What do you have?" she asked and stood to walk into the kitchen. She peeked over Seth's shoulder at the soda and Monsters in the fridge, "Purple Monster please," she asked, pointing at it.

Seth grabbed one and handed it to her, grabbing an Assault for himself, "Want to do something tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled, and opened the can.

-:-

Sori sat on the couch between Kira and Deidara while Sasori and Paul were in Riley's room watching the news because they were tired of cartoons.

"I'm hungry," Sori stood and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a loaf of bread and grabbed a plate, then he walked to fridge and pulled out ice cream, crab meat, and caramel. Next he moved to the cupboards and pulled out potato chips and peanuts.

Deidara and Kira watched in curiosity as Sori mixed all of them together to make a very interesting sandwich and ate it as they watched in disgust.

Sori finished his lunch and walked back to the couch, "That was good," he smiled and laid back to take a nap.

Kira poked his tummy, "I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl?"

"Fifty bucks it's a girl," Deidara said and held his hand out, "Deal?"

"Sure," Kira smirked and rubbed Sori's tummy, "You'd better be a boy."

"Do I look like a genie to you?" Sori asked opening one coal black eye.

Kira pulled her hand away and smiled, "Nope," she replied and stood to get some chocolate from a cupboard and brought it back.

Sori held out his hand, "Can I have some?" he asked.

The brunette girl growled but gave him four pieces to nibble on, "You owe me chocolate.

"No, Sasori owes you chocolate," Sori corrected her and laid back to nap.

"You're right," Kira smirked as a plan unfolded in her mind.

-:-

Lamb returned later that night with a black rose in hand, "I'm back," she smiled at them.

"Let me guess, another night with Seth?" Kira asked.

"Yup," the girl replied and laid on the futon beside a sleeping Sori, "Goodnight."

* * *

A/N i don't know why but this feels kinda short to me. btw another chapter will be up later today and maybe a third if i have soda. i really want to get through the prgnancy.


	9. Chapter 9

-:-Three months later-:-

"Paul, get over here, it's kicking" Sori called from the futon.

The brunette ran over and kneeled down beside the redhead. Sori grabbed his hand and put it on his now very big tummy, "I felt it that time," he said in astonishment.

Kira and Lamb peeked out from the kitchen curiously and walked over. Out of all of them they were the only two that Sori wouldn't let touch his tummy, even though Kira had felt a baby kicking before when her mother was pregnant with her twin sisters.

And Lamb had still missed Sori's appointments with other plans during the day.

Deidara and Sasori were watching TV as they leaned against one another as a man announced that walls in downtown of the city were covered in graffiti art.

"Nice," Lamb smiled at the art when they showed pictures of the graffiti.

"They're going to get rid of it," Deidara explained.

"Why, it's really nice art. Artists express themselves in many different ways. This just happens to be someone's own way," Lamb explained and sat down by Sori on the futon.

"Isn't it weird that these all started three months ago when you came home with that rose?" Kira asked, looking at Lamb suspiciously.

"Nope," Lamb shrugged and stood, "I'm going to meet Seth, ok," she said and grabbed her bag, running out of the room.

Lamb ran out the door into the night to the park. A dark figure was standing by the pond as she walked over and tapped his shoulder, "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied and pulled out a black bandana to put it over his mouth. Lamb pulled out her own, putting it on after him.

"How about downtown tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," the raven nodded and they walked down through the night into the alleys.

They made their way downtown and found a clean wall to start on. Lamb opened her bag and pulled out a paint can, handing it to Seth then got one for herself. They shook their cans and went to work

-:-

It was almost midnight when sirens were heard and tires screeched across the pavement, "Freeze!" an officer exclaimed, with his gun out.

More cops appeared with their guns out also, "Run!" Seth hissed and they ran through the dark alleys. A fire escape came into view as they climbed on it.

They were a little ways up when something unexpected happened, "Come down now!" a man called on a megaphone. Lamb froze, "No! It's those voices again!" she yelled and grabbed her head, losing grip of the ladder and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Pip!" Seth called using the code names they used at night.

"Go, Zip!" Lamb yelled still grabbing her head in pain.

"Stay on the ground!" the officer ordered and ran over to the brunette on the ground.

Seth hesitated on the ladder looking down at the brunette girl, "Go!" she yelled at him and he scurried up the ladder quickly onto the roof. Because the buildings were so close to one another it was easy for him to jump from roof to roof and escape.

Lamb laid on the ground while the officer checked to see if she was ok from the fall. When she fell there had been sharp glass right beneath the ladder that had jabbed into her side, "Let's get the paramedics," he called and an hour later an ambulance came by and put her on a stretcher.

As they arrived she couldn't help but think about Seth. If he'd been caught he'd have gotten a far bigger punishment because of his family and their business. Lamb was taken into an emergency room for the glass to be taken out and stitches.

Once the surgery was over she was moved to a guarded white room where reporters were outside to take pictures and try to get interviews. She turned on the TV to the news and smiled weakly.

A woman announced that they'd caught Lamb and her accomplice who they call "Zip" had gotten away and no one knows what he looks like. Then they moved to the hospital she was at with a man talking outside of my door, "Keep it down!" she yelled at them then looked to the TV to see them quiet down and stare at her door.

Lamb chuckled, making her side hurt and winced at the pain. She turned the TV off and tried to sleep with the noise outside.

-:-

Kira and the others watched the TV in shock from Lamb being arrested to her screaming out the door for them to quiet down.

Just then Seth burst through the door, exhausted from running the whole way, "We have to get Lamb," he panted.

Kira growled and stood to kick him in the gut, "How the fuck could you do that you inconsiderate asshole?!"

Seth straitened up and glared at her, "She told me to run, if they'd have caught me I'd be in prison!"

"You just did a little graffiti!" the short haired brunette explained.

"Not for that! I'd be locked up for my family business!" the raven yelled at her.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"I'll explain later, we have to get Lamb out," Seth explained.

"Only her parents could get her out," Kira explained.

They both looked up at the four sitting on the futon, "We could use the brunette dude as the dad and the skinnier redhead can be the wife," he said.

"What?!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Danna, you do kinda look like a girl with your figure," Deidara explained.

"It's settled, I'll get the wig," Kira smiled and walked into her room to bring back the long black wig and put it on the redhead, then fixed it to look convincible.

"Might as well as get this out of the way," Paul sighed and grabbed his keys.

"Deidara, you get to watch Sori, ok," Kira said and they all walked out of the apartment.

Paul drove them to the hospital while Kira put a little make up on Sasori to make him look even more like a woman. As they arrived all four of them walked in to the desk, "Hello, I'm here to pick up my daughter," Paul said to the woman.

"I need a name sir," she asked.

"You have her in as Pip," he explained.

"You're her parents?"

"Yes, we want to take her home," the brunette ordered.

"Follow me," she sighed and stood leading them to Lamb's room.

She was lying on the bed and looked at them, "It's about time you got here," she yawned and smiled.

Seth ran over and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, hugging her tighter.

"It's ok," she smiled at him and kissed the side of his head.

Kira walked over and sat on the bed. She hugged her friend, "They feeding you here?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's crap," she replied and looked at the tray of food on the table beside her bed, "I got some stitches," she pulled up the white shirt they'd given her showing thick black stitches on her side.

"You're wearing white again," Kira glared at the color. It reminded her to much of the asylum.

"I should tell my sister about this," Lamb sighed and searched for her things to find them on a chair. She got out of bed and walked over to get her cell phone.

As she searched, Paul and Sasori were talking with the doctor. Kira walked over to Lamb, "Paul and Sasori are pretending to be your parents so we can get you out," she explained in a hushed tone.

Lamb nodded and continued to search for her phone. It wasn't in any of her pockets and neither was her gun, "Daddy, where's my gun?" she asked.

Paul continued to talk to the doctor, "Daddy!" Lamb said a little louder and Paul looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Where's my cell phone and gun?"

The doctor answered, "Those are with the guards."

Lamb walked over to the guard, "Can I have my cell phone?" she asked.

The guard handed her the phone and she called her sister Remy, "Hi Remy, I'm at the hospital for stitches," she explained.

Lamb paused for a few minutes and she explained a lot of stuff, "Yeah, can you not tell this to Dude or Ma?"

She paused again and smiled, "Ok thanks," and hung up.

Seth stared at the brunette frowning as she rubbed her side and sat on the bed, "Can I keep these?" she asked the doctor and he nodded.

An officer came in when Paul and Sasori were done talking with the doctor, "This is just going to be a warning, since she was injured but next time she has to go to juvenile hall," he explained.

"Can I have my gun?" she asked politely.

The man sighed, "Well since you do have a license and you didn't use it, I see no harm."

"Coolio," she smiled and took it putting it in her pants.

Lamb walked over to get her hoodie and shoes on, "Can I leave now?"

"No, who was your accomplice?" he asked.

Lamb thought, "Uh, I don't really know, he was a random guy in the park that wanted to do some art with me, I just called him Zip. I never saw his face," she explained calmly.

The officer looked at her and saw nothing the girl was hiding, "Fine."

Seth wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"We're going home, and you're going to be grounded," Paul said and they all walked out to the car. Reporters tried to get something out of Lamb, but she just flipped them off.

As they arrived home Seth stayed with Lamb hugging her and carrying her everywhere. Deidara looked up as they came in with Sori cuddled up to a pillow on the futon. Sasori ripped the black wig off and threw it on the kitchen table then walked into the bathroom to get rid of the makeup.

Paul walked over to the futon and got ready to get some sleep. Once Seth had let go of Lamb Kira beat the crap out of him for a while. After kicking him in the stomach she was about to pull out her knife when Lamb suddenly stopped her before she skinned Seth.

Once Kira settled down they all got ready for bed.

"I'm never doing that again," Sasori growled as he walked out of the bathroom and laid beside Deidara on the futon, going to sleep.

* * *

A/N I did it! Whoo Hoo! Please review because some of you don't comment anymore and it makes me sad. T_T


	10. Chapter 10

-:-Three Months Later-:-

Lamb and Kira were staring at the wall, watching paint dry after they painted Paul's whole apartment room for no reason at all. It now looked cleaner with the white paint. Paul and Deidara were at the grocery store getting food while the redheads sat on the couch, bored.

Lamb had her stitches taken out a month earlier and Seth had been watching her carefully, so he was at the apartment everyday to check on the girl.

Also In those months Sori had gotten even bigger that he looked as if he was going to pop any second.

Both redheads were talking when Sori went quiet and suddenly he grabbed his stomach and groaned, "Oh god! I think it's coming!"

Kira stood quickly, "Are you fucking serious?!"

Sori nodded quickly and breathed in and out quickly. Seth picked the redhead up bridal style as Kira led them all outside to Deidara's car. Sasori drove them to the hospital while Lamb called Paul and Deidara.

After she hung up after she turned to both redheads, "They'll be over as fast as they can," she explained as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Seth carried the redhead in to the front desk, "Get a damn doctor over here! He's in labor!" Kira ordered.

The woman sat confused and Dr. Whitlock showed up on time, "Get over here now," he asked and two men ran over with a wheelchair. They wheeled Sori into the delivery room, "Wait!" he called, "Is it ok for Sasori to be there," he asked.

"Fine," the doctor nodded and Sasori came in with them while the other three waited outside.

Kira was tapping her foot on the ground while Lamb sat and anxiously waited to see what would happen with Seth beside her.

Finally Paul and Deidara arrived, their faces red in exhaustion, "What's happening?"

"Sori is still in labor, and Sasori is in there with him," Kira explained.

Deidara sat with them while Paul paced outside, hearing his lover scream in pain on the other side of the doors. He wanted to be with him, but he was to nervous and stayed out of the doctor's way.

An hour passed and the doctor finally came out, "Who's the other dad again?" he asked.

Paul walked over to him, "I am."

"Cool, you want to see your baby boy?"

"Ha, I want my money!" Kira smiled and Deidara handed over the money he owed her.

Paul walked inside of the room to see Sori sweaty and exhausted on a bed with a small bundle in his arms, staring at it lovingly. He looked up as Paul walked in and smiled weakly, "Do you want to see your son?" he asked.

The brunette gulped and walked over hesitantly. He walked over and stood on Sori's other side to look at the baby. He was really small with red brown hair and his eyes were barely open.

Sori lifted the baby gently up to the brunette and let him hold him, "He's like you," Paul sighed and smiled down at the baby in his arms.

"He better not act like me in the future," Sori snorted and laid back to rest.

Sasori walked out for a second to leave them to themselves and report to the others. Paul sat on the bed beside his uke and kissed his cheek, "You look really hot love."

Sori chuckled and gently pulled the baby back into his own arms, "What are we going to name him?" he asked.

Paul shrugged, "I don't know?"

"Shiki?" the redhead asked looking up at his lover.

"It sounds adorable," Lamb smirked as her and Kira poked their heads in.

"I agree," Paul smiled down at his lover and child.

They both walked in and looked at the very small baby, "I've never been this close to one," Lamb said and looked at him carefully.

Kira smiled down at the baby, "He's adorable."

The doctor walked in, "Once you guys are fit to leave you can go after a birth certificate is made of course," he explained.

Dr. Whitlock filled out the certificate and handed it to both of them, "Have a nice day folks," he smiled and then handed them a bag, "This is all the other crap you may need."

Once Sori thought he was good enough to go they all went home with the bag in Paul's arms, "We're going out," Lamb explained and her, Kira, and Seth ran out of the apartment.

Sori sat on the couch holding the baby with Deidara beside him, staring at Shiki, "He's so cute," the blond smiled at the small bundle.

Shiki's eyes were open, his coal black eyes staring up at them. He looked from one to the other and his surroundings. Just when Sasori walked up making Shiki's eyes widen slightly as he looked from one redhead to the other.

Sori smirked at his son's reaction to both of them and kissed his forehead, "It's ok, honey that's just your uncle."

Shiki began to whine and Sori's eyes widened. He handed his baby over to Deidara and walked over to the baby bag the doctor had given them and walked back with a bottle. Since Sori obviously didn't have breasts Dr. Whitlock had given them bottles of formula to feed to their baby.

He walked back over and gently took Shiki back and gently tried to feed him the bottle. Shiki tried to move his head away, but Sori managed to get it in his mouth and he sucked on it.

Once Shiki wouldn't take anymore in Deidara burped him, being the only one that new to do that and they laid him down for a nap.

Sori laid down beside his baby and caressed his face, "You're so quiet," he cooed and kissed his forehead. Paul then walked over and wrapped his arms around the small redhead and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sori sighed and kissed him back.

-:-

Later that night Shiki laid in Deidara's arms while Sori was resting on Paul's chest and Sasori was watching TV, suddenly Lamb, Kira and Seth walked in, "Sori, Paul wake up," Kira hissed.

Sori opened both eyes and looked at them, "What?" he groaned.

"You need a bigger apartment," Lamb explained.

Sori thought about it and looked at the apartment they now lived in, "She's right, for the baby," he looked up at his brunette lover.

"We'll totally pay for it and everything for Shiki," Lamb smiled sincerely.

Paul looked at both girls uncertainly and then looked at his son sleeping peacefully in Deidara's arms, "Fine," he sighed.

"Sweet!" Lamb and Kira exclaimed quietly to not wake Shiki up.

-:-

The next morning while Shiki was in Riley's room with Sori, the others helped pack up Paul and Sori's stuff and moved it to Paul's car. Lamb and Kira showed them a good looking apartment with big rooms. There was a living room, bedroom, kitchen, and two bathrooms, "I like it," Paul agreed to the girl's choice and they soon moved what they had to the new apartment.

Once everyone was settled in Lamb and Kira were watching TV when someone knocked on the door.

Paul opened the door and Riley walked in with his bag, "Lamb, Kira, we have to get back to the asylum," he explained.

Lamb's eyes widened in horror, "No!" she exclaimed and jumped off the couch and ran past Riley, "Get back here!" he exclaimed and ran after her with Kira behind him.

The long haired brunette ran through the still rainy streets to the only place she could find Seth. The raven was sitting on the tall structure listening to his cd player. His eyes widened once he saw Lamb, running toward him with Kira and Riley behind her.

She jumped on the structure and hugged him, making his earphones fall off, "What is it?"

Riley and Kira ran up, "Lamb we have to get back now," the blond explained sternly.

Seth wrapped his arms protectively around the girl, letting her snuggle into his chest, "I don't want to," she pouted.

"Lamb we have to get back, no matter how much we may hate it" Kira walked forward and tried to make her friend let go of the raven boy.

"You should go babe. Once you get over the intercom thing we can be together forever," Seth kissed her head lightly.

Lamb looked up at him and frowned, "Fine," she leaned up and gently kissed his lips, "I love you," she smiled at him and pulled away.

"I love you too," he smiled back and got up to follow them back to the apartment.

They all walked back to the apartment and said goodbye to the Sori, Sasori, Deidara, Paul, and Shiki.

As Lamb and Kira were putting their stuff in the trunk Seth said farewell to the longer haired brunette once again, "I'll wait for you."

Lamb smiled at him, "M'kay Coolio."

All three of them climbed into the car sadly and drove off, back to the asylum.

-:-

After the two girls left all four boys sat in a very quiet room, until Shiki began to cry, and soon began Sori and Paul's long road of parenthood.

* * *

A/N Wow, that wuz kinda weird, but enjoy! lots of stuff in one chapter. but this isn't the end!


	11. Chapter 11

"Where the fuck are my pills?!" Hidan screamed.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" Kira yelled at the Jashinist.

Lamb and Kira had been back at the asylum for a few months now and things were almost as they were when both girls had left the hotel.

"You're going to have to be put on a shorter leash Hidan!" Kira yelled at the silver haired man.

"Fucking bitch," the man cursed.

Kira glared at the man and reached down to grab her knives, but then realized they was in her items box, "I don't need a knife to hurt you," she growled and jumped on the man, biting into pale skin.

A guard ran into the game room with a tazer in hand and zapped Kira. The girl fell off of Hidan and landed on the floor with a thud, "Damn I hate this place," she pouted and crawled away from a heavily bleeding Hidan to hopefully get out of being put in a straightjacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" a guard asked and pulled out a jacket, quickly putting it on the shorter haired brunette girl.

Kira growled at the jacket and wiggled around on the floor, "Fucking bastard!" she cursed and furiously continued to wiggle around on the ground.

Sakura stood a good distance away from them, happily watching the brunette girl on the floor.

Kira looked up at the pink haired girl, "You want some bitch?!" she asked and maneuvered herself back on her feet and ran toward the pink haired girl, ready to attack, but was pushed to the floor by an unknown force.

She hit the floor hard and looked up at a patient she'd never seen before. A boy with dark brown hair that almost covered his gray eyes, "Sorry, but the pink haired bitch is mine," he explained and turned on Sakura, kicking her in the face.

Kira stared in astonishment at the strange boy, but then glared at him. She stood up and began arguing, "Hey! I was going to do that!"

"Then why didn't you?" he asked and walked away from the scene.

Kira stomped away to the art room, where Lamb was sitting at an easel, painting a picture with her toes since she was put in a straightjacket for attacking Sakura a few months ago.

Since they'd gotten back the excited girl had been depressed and was either in her room sulking or in the art room, painting and drawing.

Kira walked up beside her and frowned at the painting of Seth her friend had made. Lamb paused to look at her work and sighed, "What did you do this time?" she asked, referring to Kira's straightjacket.

"Bit Hidan's neck," she replied.

Lamb gently smiled at her friend's reply, "Nice."

"Ok guys, it's now time for dinner," the woman announced on the intercom.

Lamb's eyes screwed shut in pain as she bit her lip to prevent her from screaming, which worked effectively.

"LAMB, SHUT THE FU- WAIT A MINUTE!" Hidan exclaimed, "NEVERMIND!"

Kira stared in astonishment at her friend, "Holy shit!"

Lamb sighed and licked the blood from the cut on her lip, "Can we go to dinner?"

"Sure," Kira replied and both of them walked to the cafeteria.

-:-Sori and the others-:-

Since Shiki had joined their happy little family he'd been quiet and rarely cried unless he was hungry, needed to be changed or wanted attention which he always got.

The small baby was now on the couch, sucking on a bottle with Deidara sitting beside him. Sori was taking a nap in the bedroom, demanding for it to be quiet unless there was something wrong with Shiki. Paul was working and Sasori was on the floor, laying on his stomach while he read a book.

Deidara looked at Shiki sucking on his bottle of milk and smiled, "You're so cute," he said giving the baby a giant smile.

Sasori looked up at Deidara with the baby and frowned. Deidara had spent more time with the baby then the redhead, "Dei?"

The blond kept his eyes on the baby and kissed his head, "Dei?"

Shiki giggled at Deidara's kiss and grabbed one of the man's fingers, holding onto it. Deidara laughed and poked the baby's tummy with his free hand, making him giggle and the bottle drop to the floor.

"Deidara?" Sasori squeaked, still on the floor.

Shiki noticed Sasori's call for attention and stopped giggling. Deidara looked at what the small child was looking at to see his Danna on the floor, pouting, "Danna, come play with the baby."

Sasori sighed and stood up; walking over to sit on the couch on Shiki's other side. Shiki rolled onto his belly and struggled to crawl on Sasori's lap, only getting his torso on the redhead's lap. He looked up and smiled at the redhead.

"Aww, Danna he likes you!" Deidara squealed quietly to not disturb Sori in the other room.

Shiki grabbed Sasori's shirt with both of his little hands and pulled himself up with the bigger redhead to support him. Sasori looked into the innocent coal black eyes that he shared with his mommy/daddy.

"Moomoo," Shiki babbled one of the little words he'd call Sori and Sasori occasionally.

"Danna, he called you Moomoo," Deidara giggled at the name and poked his redhead's side playfully.

Sasori smiled at the baby and kissed his forehead. He was about to pull away but Shiki grabbed his hair with a free hand, not letting go of the red locks.

Deidara almost fell off the couch giggling as his Danna tried to free his hair. He gently pried Shiki's fingers off Sasori's hair and pulled him into his lap. Sasori rolled his eyes at how much attention Shiki was getting again and went back on the floor to continue reading his book.

Suddenly Sori walked out of his room and walked over to the couch to sit beside his son, "How are you?" he asked the baby and picked him up, holding him close.

"Moomoo!" Shiki squealed in delight, clapping his hands together.

"I love you," Sori smiled down at the child.

"I'm still wondering what happened to the sex crazed maniac that we all new and hated," Sasori spoke, catching the other redhead's attention.

Sori smirked, "Those were fun days until the mall thing, but now I can restrain myself and you like me now."

"Oh yeah, getting knocked out or having my body controlled just so Paul could fuck you senseless was great," Sasori replied sarcastically.

Sori frowned, "Can we not talk about that?"

"I still dread the day you found out you could control my body whenever you wanted to," Sasori continued.

-:-flashback-:-

A six year old Sasori sat in the corner of the children's game room as he watched the other children play with one another.

"This is boring, Sasori I want to play!" Sori whined.

"No," Sasori mumbled, making the other redhead pout.

"Hey you!" The brunette boy that had been with the guard earlier that week called for him.

"Yay, someone to play with!" Sori cheered inside of Sasori's mind.

Sasori looked up at Paul, waiting quietly for the brunette to say something, "What are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"I'm on spring break," the brunette explained.

"Let me out dammit!" Sori growled.

"No!" Sasori exclaimed.

Sori pouted, "Fine, I'll take you by force!" he replied and took control of an unwilling Sasori, "What the heck?" he said aloud.

"What's up with you?" Paul asked.

Sori looked up at the brunette and smirked at his realization, "Nothing, cutie."

Paul glared at Sori as the redhead stood and walked toward him, "Get back!" he growled.

"How can you be so cruel," Sori pouted and got into a crouch. He sprang at Paul, pinning him to the ground.

The brunette wiggled around under the six year olds grip, failing miserably, "Get the h-," he began until Sori kissed him on the lips.

Paul wrapped both legs around Sori's waist and pulled the other down so that their chests touched, then he rolled them over to pin the redhead's hands above his head, "Take that!"

Sori smiled at their position and wrapped one of his own legs around the eight year old's waist. The redhead leaned up to Paul's ear, "Mm Paulie, just fuck me now," Sori moaned under his breath.

Paul immediately let go of Sori and backed away, "What the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'll explain this so that an eight year old can understand. You stick your pee pee up my ass until we both have an orgasm," Sori explained.

"But I go to the bathroom with my pee pee, and poo comes out of your butt," Paul explained.

"Your point?" Sori asked.

"It's disgusting!" Paul exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on!" Paul's father exclaimed.

Paul ran to his father's side and whispered the situation into his father's ear. The brunette man's jaw dropped in shock as he looked at Sori, then glared at him, "You little shit!"

Sori cocked his head to the side confused, "Did you just call me crap?"

Paul's father glared at the redhead, "Smartass!"

The man with purple hair from before walked in with a small straightjacket, "I got it," he sighed," and walked over to the brunette man.

Paul's father grabbed the jacket and walked over to Sori, "This'll show you, you little ass wipe," he growled and put the jacket on the small redhead.

"Now you're calling me a piece of toilet paper, thanks mister," Sori sighed sarcastically.

The brunette man kicked Sori in the stomach, "Stop being an ass."

Sori stayed quiet and he looked at Paul glaring at him, "Ok guys it's time for lunch," the woman on the intercom announced.

"Come on," Paul's father sighed and pulled Sori out of the room by his collar. Sori's butt slid on the floor as he was pulled into the children's cafeteria. The brunette man looked to his son, "Can I trust you to feed him?" he asked.

Paul looked at his father in shock but nodded, a little hesitant about the idea, "Yeah, dad."

"Good boy," his father patted his head and left with the purple haired man.

Sori jumped onto his feet and walked toward Paul, "Now it's just you and me Paulie," he smirked, rubbing against the other.

Both walked to the line and a beautiful woman with Tillie written on her name tag served them macaroni and cheese, a popsicle, and milk. They walked to an empty table and sat at the end, quietly.

Paul began to eat until he noticed Sori wasn't eating. Sori was about to use his feet but noticed the staring brunette and smirked, "Paulie, I need to be fed."

The brunette moved his tray so that he was sitting next to the redhead and grabbed a spoon. He spooned all the noodles into Sori's mouth until they were gone, " Now the milk," Sori instructed.

Paul opened the carton and lifted it to Sori's mouth. He carefully poured it into the boy's mouth without spilling a drop, "Good, now just pop the popsicle into my mouth," Sori smirked, bouncing in his seat as he waited for the sweet treat.

The wrapping was ripped off and Paul put it in Sori's mouth, then he went to his now cold food and ate some, then started on his popsicle.

Sori watched in amusement as Paul sucked on the treat, enjoying every second, "I think I'll like it here," Sori smirked.

"I hate it here," Sasori sulked as he sat in the darkness of his mind. First he lost his parents, and now he lost himself.

-:-end of flashback-:-

* * *

A/N Sorry about the wait, i've gotten interested in Kingdom Hearts again and i'm playing the game almost nonstop. I just love it a lot, so you may see some oneshots or a series later on X3


End file.
